Gundam SEED - Destiny of the Stars
by Author of Mystery
Summary: Ever since mankind has colonized space, war has never changed for the last decade war between Naturals and Coordinators has found itself on Earth and many people are now caught in the crossfire. This story starts on the colony of Heliopolis, were we meet our hero, Matthew "Tony" Stark


**Hey guys so here's my new story you guys voted on so long ago. So sorry for the delay but this is my new Gundam SEED story. So I want to preface a few things before we go into this. **

* * *

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Destiny of the Stars**

**Cosmic Era**

Year 70 in the Cosmic Era. Tensions are mounting as the Earth Alliance and the ZAFT Group are at an all-time high due to tragedy known as the Bloody Valentine Incident at Junius Seven were nearly half-a-million people were massacred in retaliation by the orders of Muruta Azrael, a member of the Blue Cosmos group.

These tensions then broke out into full-scale war. It seemed to be predictable that the Alliance out-numbering the ZAFT nearly ten-to-one was assured of victory. But this was not the case as the ZAFT had begun the use of Mobile Suits which now broke this power balance.

Now 11-months have passed, and the war has no end in sight, our story begins in a rather peaceful tone on the neutral satellite belonging to the Orb Union known as Heliopolis it's here we meet our protagonist, Matthew Stark and this is his story…

* * *

**January 25, C.E. 71 **

**Heliopolis Satellite Colony, Orb Union**

**Phase 1 – False Peace**

**Morgenroete Technical College **

It was simply another day in Heliopolis, as a colony of the Orb Union it was designated as a safe haven from the war since the Union had declared its neutrality in the war. But the people of Orb, especially of Heliopolis were not unaware of the dangers the war carried. Updates were constantly being watched for and the sights of an end are not in store for some time…

It's here we meet two young men at work in a small gazebo at the local park. Both boys working quickly and with great concentration if one looked for a moment they could be passed off as brothers, but that was not the case.

"I swear Professor Kato does this on purpose, does even check his own work anymore?" One of the teens said he laid his head in annoyance as he stopped tapping away at his keyboard.

This is Matthew Stark. He is sixteen years old with short black hair with three bangs hanging from the front. His bright blue eyes stared at his screen his irritation evident in his look. He wore a grey, short-sleeved shirt with a collared, white cardigan over it. To finish he wore blue denim jeans and black shoes

The other teen is Kira Yamato. He's also the same age as Matthew with brown hair but its fringes swept to the right unlike Matthew's hair, in deep contrast he also had deep purple eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved, black shirt with a wide white collar and there were straps on each arm on the arms and below his lapels of his collar. To finish he wore green pants with red straps and black shoes.

"Come on Matthew, it can't be that bad." Kira replied

"After you see this, you'll see why I think Professor Kato may have taken some… _corners_ to graduate." Matthew retorted as he showed his laptop screen to his friend.

After studying the screen for a few seconds even Kira could not deny the fact, "Wow, I guess you weren't lying."

"Of course I wasn't…" Matthew pouted as he went to back to his work.

"Guess I'd be frustrated too if I had to deal with that." Kira sighed.

"Just to be honest though, it'd be hard to imagine you mad or frustrated." Matthew finished. "No offense though."

"None taken…" Kira replied.

"Hey, Kira! Matthew!"

The two turned to see two other teenagers calling out to them. One was a boy of their age wearing a light-green button shirt with light blue denim jeans and a blue backpack. His brown hair rather unkempt for the most part.

The other was a girl their age too with chestnut hair and sky-blue eyes. She wore an orange sleeveless dress that fell down to her knees and orange arm warmers with yellow socks and brown boots carrying her yellow backpack on her pack.

These two were Tolle Koenig and Miriallia Haw. Boyfriend and Girlfriend.

"What now…?" Matthew droned in annoyance; his head buried beneath his arms.

"You okay Matt, you don't look so good." Miriallia, or Miri as many called her asked.

"Kato messed up these algorithms and codes again… for like the eighteenth time in a row. This man will be death of me before I graduate." Matthew answered with his voice unchanged.

That's a thing about people like me and Kira. Kira, he's a Coordinator. He's what we call a genetically modified human made to be "more than the average human" in every way from faster learning, stronger and immunity to all diseases. But surprisingly for me I can keep up with them despite it all.

Yeah you heard me right, I'm not a Coordinator, just your average Natural, but at the very least I try to make the best of it all. I've studied and trained myself for as long as I could remember… "a natural prodigy" they called me.

Suddenly Matthew falls to his knees as he clenches his head in pain, a pain he's had for quite some time.

"Hey, Matt?! What happened?!" Tolle said in concern. "Is it another episode, are you okay?" Kira said as he got on one knee.

_"__Among the young teen's memory all he can see is a floating colony until suddenly its enveloped in a bright light. All Matthew can hear is…_

_"__Matthew! Matthew!"_

**_"_****_Stop…"_**

_"__Matthew"_

**_"_****_Stop IT!"_**

Suddenly Matthew comes to as he breathes heavily as he clasps his knees with his hands bent over out of breath.

"Matthew, for goodness sake what was that? Has this been happening?" Miriallia asked in worry.

"Matt, look at me." Kira grabbed his friends shoulders as he made him look into his face. "It's gonna be alright, okay?"

Composing himself for a minute, Matthew controls his breathing and finally centers himself. "Yeah, I'm alright lets go, I'm sure the Doctor just waiting to me told off again by his students."

All of them shared a small laugh of relief as the group left for the College.

As the group walked along they talked about the current events taking the news.

"Hey, did you hear about Kaohsiung in the news?" Tolle asked. "Yeah, although I remember the broadcast's last coverage date was on January 23, the battle had been going near a week and ZAFT took the port by then." Kira answered.

"Then that means were right in the middle of all this now with Taiwan in the hands of ZAFT, Heliopolis and Orb are stuck in the middle now, but I guess that's what neutrality will earn you." Matthew replied back giving his own two sense.

Kira had always been one for Matthew's more "open criticism" as he called it, he was more a realist than an optimist. While the two were inherently different, they always seem to be guided by the same end goal.

"I just hope it comes to an end one day." Kira said solemnly as he shook his head.

Tolle always one to brighten the mood in such situations as these broke the tension with a piece of info he'd been saving for his friend, Kira.

"Well Kira, tell me did you hear?' Tolle began.

"About what?" Kira inquired but Tolle was interrupted as the heard a female voice ahead of them.

"I'm serious its nothing like that." A familiar female voice said. "Oh, yeah?"

"Your lying." Another female voice replied. "Why don't you come out and admit it?" Another girl pressed.

"I told you." The girl left with a small giggle as she then saw Matthew and his group of friends.

Flay Allster. One of the most beautiful girls in Heliopolis and currently the interest of one, Kira Yamato. Wearing a long pink dress and red shoes carrying a brown satchel bag. I've warned him in the past about her father and how his more than stellar record with Coordinators but he's insistent on her.

_"__Kira, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into with her." _Matthew thought to himself.

"Oh, Miriallia." Flay stated. "Hi." Was all Miriallia could say before one of Flay's friends spoke up.

"I bet you know Miriallia." Flay's raven haired friend said teasingly. "Know what?"

"Come on stop it." Flay tried to stop her friends. "She got a letter from Sai Argyle, but she claims nothing's going on."

Kira was surprised at the news, both Tolle and Matthew looked at their friend as Kira looked wide eyed at the revelation.

The group then heard a woman clear her throat. "If you're not getting in, may I?"

"Oh, were sorry." Tolle apologized. Everyone made way for the woman and her entourage as they entered the next car and drove off.

Flay still miffed at her friends, "What's the big deal about it anyway let's go!"

As the next one approached Flay and her friends could be heard chatting about going to the local mall as they too speed away.

"Hah, how about that Sai he wrote to her. Flay Allster no less. Looks like you got some competition Kira Yamato." Tolle teased his friend.

"Alright Tolle, you've made your point no need to hammer the guy about it." Matthew said trying to support Kira who was now looking rather down at the situation he was currently in.

After a while another car appeared and the four got in and drove off to Professor Kato's laboratory at Morgenroete, Inc.

After a lengthy drive to the facility they were nearing the gates when Tolle brought up the topic of Sai and Flay again.

"I'm just saying it couldn't hurt to ask." Tolle said. "No and that's final." Was Kira's reply.

Tolle scoffed, "So what's the problem its not like you're gonna ask. So I'll do it instead."

"Tolle just shut up; you sound like a broken record at this point." Matthew said as Kira swiped the group in.

"I don't want to hear that from you of all people Stark, last I heard you went out with one of Flay's friends, so you don't have any room to stand on." Tolle countered.

"Oh yeah, ha-ha I forgot about that, but that was a year ago Tolle, you are way behind the times my friend." Matthew responded.

"Tell me again why I'm friends with you two?" Kira sighed in doubt.

"Because Kira if we weren't friends you wouldn't have a chance at getting Flay's attention." Matthew replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kira inquired. "Oh leave him alone guys." Miriallia spoke up stopping the argument between the three boys.

"Ugh, boys will be boys." She finished.

* * *

After a small walk they entered Kato's workshop where everyone else was working at different stations.

One of them was Kuzzey Buskirk, a young man of Asian descent with brown eyes and a green hoodie with tan khakis and brown shoes. Another was Sai Argyle, wearing a red and yellow long-sleeve jacket with a black t-shirt underneath.

The other visit was not someone they knew. They were wearing a large brown coat with a black hat making it hard to tell if they were a boy or girl.

"Hey guys." Matthew greeted.

"Matthew, Kira you finally made it; the professor has been waiting on you guys." Sai informed them.

Kira saw Sai and could only stop in nervousness and then say the silent guess leaning against the wall.

Matthew did the same and saw the silent guest standing there. "Whose that?" Tolle asked Kuzzey.

"Oh um, there Professor Kato's guest and someone told them to wait here for him." He answered.

"So. Where's Kato?" Kira inquired.

Sai came in and answered, "He gave me this, something extra. I think it's for his work here at Morgenroete." Kira grabbed the disk. "So what is it, something new?"

"Probably something for the frame setup module he was making." Matthew stated. "It's actually just a program analysis software." Kira finished.

"Probably something to fix instead knowing Kato's record." Matthew replied.

Suddenly Tolle came from behind Kira and grabbed him in a hold and said, "More importantly, ask Sai about the letter!"

Kira flailed around and yelled as his friend's attack caught him by surprise as Sai asked, "What letter is that?"

"Really its nothing." Kira tried to stop the topic continuing. But Tolle wasn't about to stop, "No its not nothing."

"What is it?" Sai asked once more. "Well you see…" Tolle started.

"Tolle would you just stop it." Miriallia said annoyed.

As his friend's continued their antics Matthew looked over to see the 'guest' of Kato's try the professor's door and when it was locked they looked annoyed.

"Something the matter, the professor's supposed to be back in a few minutes I'm sure it won't take long." Matthew informed them.

All the person could do was left off an irritated grunt as they stood by the door now. At this point Matthew really started to look at the person as they were much closer now.

"Say you look familiar… do we know each other?" He asked. The person looked back and for a second their eye twitched as if they had just acknowledged something.

The stares didn't last long until suddenly a loud series of explosions could be heard around the colony.

***BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! ***

* * *

The workshop shook with tremendous force as everyone was thrown off balance by the aftereffects.

"Was that a meteoroid?" Sai asked in shock. "Whatever it is it feels like the whole colony is shaking we got to get out of here now." Matthew said seriously.

Everyone gathered and headed for the closest emergency exit which lead out to a stairwell with people already filing out to the shelters.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sai asked.

"I don't know." One civilian said while passing. "Were under attack by ZAFT, some of their Mobile Suits have already gotten into the colony." Another civilian said in a slight panic.

Everyone was shocked at the news. It was something they never thought ZAFT was capable of, they struck at Orb, a nation that wanted nothing to do with the war. Yet here they were.

As everyone continued towards the nearest shelter, the blonde guest from before suddenly broke off from the group on their own.

Matthew and Kira spotted them and took off after them, "Kira, Matthew, what are you doing?"

"We'll get back with you, just get going for now!" Matthew yelled back as the duo chased after the person.

As the trio rounded a corner another explosion shook the area and in the aftermath the person's hat fell and they did to.

"Hey, stop that's a dead end!" Matthew said as he reached out for the person grabbing their arm. "Stop tailing me, you two need to get back with the others."

Suddenly a large gust from a blast down the hall covered them and the person's cap flew off their head.

"Wait you're a girl?" Kira said as the person raised their head and showed their shoulder-length blonde hair and bright hazel eyes. "Yeah, what did you think I was?"

Matthew and the girl looked at each other for a second until they came to stare at each other for a few seconds.

"You… do I know you?" Both were stunned for a moment as they continued to stare at each other until another blast rocked the facility.

"Guh, I don't have time for this I need to check something." The girl then ran away once more leaving the boys behind.

"Hey, wait its too dangerous!" Matthew said as he grabbed her arm once more. "How are we supposed to retrace our steps?" Kira inquired.

"He's right us chasing you has sent us in circles." Matthew replied. "I think the way to another shelter is down this hall, come on!" With the girl's hand in his own, the three continued their run looking for shelter.

The trio continued running until they say a doorway up ahead of them. Outside they say the factory was now a warzone with Heliopolis Security and ZAFT soldiers down below engaged in a firefight and explosions from grenades going off.

As they reached the railing they looked down to see three large Mobile Suits stuck in containers; All of them were stuck in a darkish-grey state in their holdings.

"Wait aren't those…?" Kira said but never finished as the girl then fell to her knees.

"I knew it. The Earth Forces prototype mobile weapons. Father, I knew you betrayed us all!" She said with tears starting down her face.

"What?!" One of the female officers said as she raised her rifle at the three of them.

"Crap! Move it!" Matthew shouted as he pushed the other two to move. Kira took the girl's hand as they moved just in time to doge the gunfire.

"Were those kids?" She said to herself realizing what she'd almost done.

The three continued running to find the closest shelter the girl continued to cry as they ran, "Look I'm sorry, but crying isn't gonna do anything we have to move." Matthew said.

After a bit more running they came upon a shelter finally and pushed the comm button on the panel.

_"__Is there still someone out there?" _A voice on the speaker could be heard.

"Yes, me and my two friends need to get inside right away." Kira answered.

_"__Three of you!?"_ The voice said in disbelief. "Yes, that's right." Kira answered again.

_"__We're full to capacity here, but there should be some space left in the #37 block can you make it there?" _The voice tried to reason.

Matthew tired of this back and forth made an offer, "Than please take at least one our friends, she just a girl!"

_"__Yeah… alright. Send her down, sorry about that." _The voice finished as an escape shaft finally came down.

"Alright, get in." Matthew said as the girl turned around in surprise. Mathew then suddenly grabbed her by her shoulders and put her in the shaft.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She said as she struggled in Matthew's grasp. "Just get in will ya, we'll go to the other side okay?"

With that he pushed her inside and pushed the button to let her down into the shelter pod.

"Wait stop…!" She tried to speak until the shaft finally took her down.

"Alright, Kira let's go!" Matthew said. Kira nodded as the two attempted to make a run for the other shelter.

As they ran they looked down to the Mobile Suits below and saw the battle still raging on. As the gunfight continued the female officer from before was still looking forward when Kira spotted a ZAFT soldier behind her.

"Look out, behind you!" Kira screamed. She turned just in time to fire and kill the ZAFT soldier who fell to his side.

"You two get down here NOW!" The officer called out. "It's alright were headed for the shelter block on the left side!" Kira answered.

"What, but there's nothing on that side anymore!" She answered.

Suddenly another explosion was heard as the door they came in from before was now caved in by metal debris. The boys then had no choice but to go the opposite direction to the platform just above the Mobile Suits.

"Kira, take the one with her, I'll get the other one!" Matthew said. "What, but how are you gonna…?" Kira started but didn't finished.

"I'll figure it out somehow, just go alright!" Matthew said as he ran to the other container next to he one Kira was standing above.

Both boy' jumped down the railing and each landed on their respective machine. Matthew landed fine and saw another security officer engaged in a firefight.

He turned around to see Matthew on the Mobile Suit, "Kid what are you doing get out of here!" However this proved to be a mistake as one of the ZAFT soldiers took his shot and killed the officer before he had a chance. Dropping his rifle down the wall.

"Hamana!" The officer called again calling to her downed colleague.

"Go get it Rusty!" One of the ZAFT soldiers said. The one named Rusty made a dash for the Mobile Suit.

Matthew in the moment panicked but saw his chance when he saw the now dead officer. He leapt for officer's utility belt and took the pistol from the holster.

Rusty then aimed and fired at Matthew but the latter quickly took cover behind a metal post. Despite his hands shaking Matthew came from his hiding place and shot back at the ZAFT soldier who was charging at him.

Unfortunately Rusty was hit and was killed and fell where he stood. Matthew could only now look on in horror as he looked at both the dead body and at his own hands.

"I… I just…. I killed him." Matthew said looking as if he were in a trance. The other ZAFT soldier looked from his cover to see his now dead comrade. In a rage he charged forward towards the Mobile Suits and fired Matthew.

"RUSTY!" The soldier said as he charged at Matthew as he unloaded the rest of his rifle. The scream took Matthew out of his trance and he ducked down just in time to find cover. The soldier then turned to the other female officer and fired at her. One of the bullets hitting her shoulder causing her to fall,

"Gah!" She grunted as she fell backwards. Kira raced over to her and checked on her condition when he turned back and saw the ZAFT soldier charging at them with a knife in their hand.

"AHH!" He continued to charge until he came to a sudden stop as both he and Kira seemed to be staring at each other.

"Athrun…?" Kira said in quiet shock.

Athrun stopped in shock as well and said, "Kira…?"

The two continued to stare at each other until the officer from before tried to aim her pistol at Athrun and he was forced to retreat.

More explosion continue to ring out as the base around them was covered in flames and smoke the officer elbowed Kira into the cockpit of the Mobile Suit they were stranding on. Matthew did the same and jumped inside the Mobile Suit he stood on.

For the longest time, peace was all most people wanted they didn't want anything of war, but in the conflict will always rear its ugly head. While throughout time many have tried to stop conflict permanently and wanted a real chance at world peace, there's was always the shadow of war looming.

Now this is where both our heroes, just two simply civilians would go from average people to changing the very fabric of history itself in a short amount of time.

Matthew landed in the cockpit he now had just now realized his situation, "Damn it… what am I getting into right now?" He said to himself silently as he activated the Mobile Suit was inside of.

This Mobile Suit was special though and its code-name was… Prime.

* * *

**AN#1 – Hey guys welcome to my new Gundam SEED story, ****_Destiny of the Stars_****, were our Hero Matthew Stark finds himself caught in between the war between the PLANTs and the Earth Alliance were will his path find him?**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**AN#2 – I apologize for the delay of this story, but I hope this to you guys' liking. I'm still relatively new to Gundam so I hope I don't make many mistakes along the way, But I would appreciate any help you guys can give.**

**Remember I wouldn't be here without you guys so remember to Favorite, Follow and Review! :)**


End file.
